


Keep Me Safe

by magic



Series: I Was Always Yours To Have [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic/pseuds/magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up next to someone is something new, and something Kuroo likes. Especially when it’s him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Safe

**Author's Note:**

> set in the verse i rp in with [oraeryu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Oraeryu/pseuds/Oraeryu), but it can stand alone along with the rest in the series. comments and kudos always appreciated ♥

There was a pleasant buzzing from the tips of his fingers to the base of his spine and the only thoughts that were running through Kuroo’s mind were about how much he didn’t want to move. He was in a sea of blankets, covered in warmth still clinging onto sleep as he moved his leg against someone else’s, sighing in content as he made himself more comfortable. Maybe it was that that made him realize that he wasn’t the only one in bed, his eyelids refusing to open properly as he made a small whine.

"Wha…" he managed to get out, his voice still heavy with sleep as he pressed his hands against whoever was right next to him, fingers finding themselves against a soft shirt and noticing the faint smell of aftershave. Kuroo wasn’t even sure he could move, his legs still tangled in between someone else’s and a faint thought at the back of his head telling him  _'but this is so nice_ ’. Yeah, maybe he didn’t want to move. That would be fine, too. 

When he was finally able to open his eyes he saw that the other person next to him was Sawamura Daichi, of all people. He groaned, rocking his body a bit before giving up all together, much too tired to push himself away.

“I can’t ever get married now, you asshole,” he groaned, even though he wasn’t even sure if they’d even done anything besides sleeping (maybe, probably). His head was so heavy with tiredness that he wasn’t even sure what had  _happened_ , what day it was, if this was his bed or the other captain’s, or hell, even one of the boarding area’s futons and it’d be a couple of moments before their respective teammates ruined this moment.

Maybe it was that thought that made Kuroo put his arm around Sawamura’s middle and pull him closer, content with just how sturdy and warm and  _there_  he was. “Five more minutes,” he mumbled, letting his eyes close again, his ankle hooking around the other captain’s. 

 


End file.
